Eyesaur
ONaF = The Eyesaur does not physically appear in One Night at Flumpty's. Instead, a pit containing a large number of eyes appears in CAM 5. There is no character in the game relating to these eyes, as when the game was made, it was "just a pile of eyes", as stated by the game's creator. Instead, the number of eyes decreases each time the player brings up and lowers their monitor once Grunkfuss becomes active. Once all of the eyes are gone, Grunkfuss kills the player. |-| ONaF 2 = The Eyesaur is an antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Behavior Normal Mode The Eyesaur starts on CAM 1. He will not become active until 4 or 5 AM. He will then emerge from the crack in the ground, revealing what is under the hole, and then travel through CAM 3 to CAM 6 on he way to The Office. The Eyesaur also dramatically raises the Exposure Meter compared to the other antagonists. When he is in the hall, the Eyesaur will have a one second window of time to jumpscare The Player. Hard Boiled Mode In Hard-Boiled Mode, the Eyesaur is much more active, and can attack as early as 12 AM, and immediately jumpscare The Player if the exposure meter is at 1/4 or higher. In the commentary, the Eyesaur comes out of the hole around 12 AM. Appearance The Eyesaur just appears as a group of eyes, twenty eyes and ten heads, in a darkened pit in the ground before it activates. Once he emerges, he reveals himself.The Eyesaur's many eyes are revealed to be from individual heads. He has a dinosaur like body (hence his name) and has what appears to be a tail made of hands on CAM 6.Eyesaur comes into the office from the left only showing his head, when he comes in all of his eyes move around similar to googly eyes. His body appears to be made of skinless flesh. If The Player completes Hard-Boiled Mode, a newspaper article will appear. He is revealed in the newspaper article that the Eyesaur is made up of the corpses of those who failed the "hide-and-seek game", and that it was created by Flumpty Bumpty and co. Jumpscare When jumpscared, the Eyesaur will simply step into The Office and scream at The Player with his normally unnoticeable mouths. The Eyesaur has his own jumpscare sound when jumpscaring the player Audio Eyesaurs jumpscare Scream. Background jumpscare music. Trivia * As the Eyesaur was only "The Eyes" at the time, he was the only antagonist in the first game to never attack the player. * It is possible that the Eyesaur takes the role of The Redman from the first game. As The Redman was supposed to indicate that the game was getting harder, Eyesaur could also serve this purpose because of how he looks out of place (compared to the other characters) and becomes active later on in the Night like what the Redman does. * The reason that the Eyesaur fills up the Exposure Meter faster than all of Flumpty and his friends is because he has more eyes, and can notice The Player easier. * The Eyesaur's name is a reference to how he has twenty eyes and has a dinosaur like body. ** His name is also a pun on the phrase "eyesore", a term used for pain in the eyes. * The Eyesaur is one of the few characters with a back story. ** The Eyesaur has twenty eyes, and every one of his heads has 2 eyes each. As Eyesaur is composed of Flumpty's previous 'victims', this means that the player is the 12th contestant at Flumpty's House of Horrors, the 11th being the character from the first game, who canonically wins. *** In the canceled One Week at Flumpty's, he would have been revealed during a cutscene after Night 4 that the player of the second game would have been killed by Flumpty after winning. * In the game, the Eyesaur is mentioned on the newspaper once you beat Hard-Boiled Mode. It says, "Allegedly, Flumpty has constructed a skinless, many headed monster out of the corpses of his game's unfortunate past contestants." * If one looks closely at the Eyesaur's jumpscare, the center "head" has a black liquid flowing out of his eyes, similar to Golden Flumpty. |-| OWaF = The Eyesaur would have reappeared once more as an antagonist in One Week at Flumpty's. Appearance It is unknown if his design would have been altered in anyway from his One Night at Flumpty's 2 design. Behavior It is unknown where the Eyesaur would have started, though he would have acted like any other character, trying to reach the office in an attempt to kill the player. His path can be blocked by turning the halls around and activating lasers, and he can be stunned momentarily by taking a picture of him. He is one of the three characters of focus on Night 4. Trivia * Due to his large number of eyes, it is possible that the camera flashes would have stunned him longer than any of the other characters. |-| Gallery = One Night at Flumpty's The eyes.png|Twenty eyes seen in the first game. The creator of the game said it was just eyes, but he used it to make the Eyesaur in the 2nd game One Night at Flumpty's 2 Eyes_trailer.png|The Eyesaur in the second game's trailer. Eyes_trailerditto.png|The Eyesaur in the trailer, but looking up. CAM 1 flumpty.png|Eyesaur with Flumpty (while he's not active) CAM1 eyesuar and flumpty.png|Eyesaur coming from the hole with Flumpty 2015-04-11 00042.jpg|The Eyesaur in CAM 1. 2015-04-11 00043.jpg|The Eyesaur in CAM 3 with the Owl and Flumpty. 2015-04-11 00046.jpg|The Eyesaur in CAM 3 with The Owl. 2015-04-11 00044.jpg|The Eyesaur in CAM 6 with Birthday Boy Blam. HallEyesaur.png|Eyesaur looking at the player HallEyesaurComingOut.gif|Eyesaur looking and runs HallEyesaurComingIn.gif|Eyesaur looking and runs 2 2015-04-11 00045.jpg|The Eyesaur looking at the player from outside The Office. Almost every1.png ONAF2EyesaurScareGif.gif|Eyesaur jumpscare in the game files. EyesaurJumpscare.gif|Eyesaur jumpscare in-game IMG_20150420_084830.JPG|The Eyesaur in the "The Eggnd" screen Category:One Week at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:Characters